The Search
by ishipatla
Summary: When Aang and Katara's only child, Kya, mysteriously goes missing, everything changes. Their relationship slowly falls apart, and they need to find a way to be happy again. Not only that, they need to find their daughter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR
1. Prologue

When your only child is taken from their home, all hell breaks loose. Last night, just past midnight, a criminal sneaked into the Avatar and his wife's home and kidnapped their daughter.

Katara woke up that next morning later than usual, which was weird. She checked the time and it was nine o'clock. Usually, their 2 year old daughter would be waking the young couple up by crying or whining around four in the morning, but this morning was quiet.

"I'm going to go check on Kya." Katara told Aang before leaving their bedroom.

Katara rushed down the hall and into her daughter's room, only to find her crib empty. Katara fell to the ground, landing on her knees, as tears swarmed in her eyes.

"No..." She said to herself.

Aang came into the room moments later, "Katara? Is everything-"

Aang stared at his wife, who was still on the floor, now sobbing.

"Katara!" Aang said, rushing to her and kneeling beside her.

"She's gone, Aang." Katara said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Kya. She's not in her crib." Katara replied.

The devastating news struck him, like a punch in the gut. He couldn't speak at all. The only way he could possibly react was wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulders as she sat up to sob into his bare chest. Tears filled Aang's eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall. He needed to stay strong.

"It'll be okay." Aang said eventually.

"No." Katara said, sobbing.

"We'll find her." Aang said, "Trust me."

"I just want to know, what idiot would come in the middle of the night to kidnap a child." Katara said.

"I don't know. Some people are just sick and messed up like that." Aang said.

"And I just want my daughter back." Katara said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Week Later**

* * *

"Anything new?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Aang sighed.

Tears swarmed in Katara's eyes again. It seemed like all she's been doing recently was crying and hoping that they'd find Kya. Aang wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned her cheek against his chest and cried.

"It'll be alright." Aang said, running his fingers gently through her hair, "We'll find her eventually. I know we will."

"I hope so." Katara said.

* * *

"So there's three men who could possibly be suspects." Toph said, lightly tossing stacks of manila folders onto her desk.

"How do you know for sure?" Katara asked.

"The three men have a background of kidnapping..." Toph said, not adding the fact that two of the men kidnapped and killed children.

"How will we find out who kidnapped my daughter?" Katara asked.

"We can't just barge into their houses and arrest them, we need more evidence." Toph said.

"But you already have enough evidence!" Katara argued, "You just said they're known criminals with a background of kidnapping!"

"Look Katara, I know this is a hard time for you, but I'm going to ask you to calm down a little bit. That is not enough evidence. If I just arrested these men and searched their houses, I could kiss my job good-bye." Toph said.

Katara sighed.

"At least we know what kind of crimes these men create, and we have pictures of them." Toph said.

"How about names?" Katara asked.

"Lian and Tyro are the only names we have." Toph said.

"And the pictures?" Katara asked.

"The pictures have no use to me, personally." Toph added.

"Oh... Right..." Katara said, remembering the fact that Toph was blind.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I really wish we could give you more information." Toph said.

Katara looked down at the ground, trying to avoid the tears that were flooding her eyes roll down her cheeks.

"Thanks." Katara said, trying not to sound like she was about to cry.

"Anytime." Toph said.

Katara stood up and gave Toph a quick hug. Toph hugged her back patting her on the back.

"Oh and Katara, we'll keep you two updated." Toph added, "Anything new we hear, we'll tell you right away."

"Thank you so much, Toph." Katara said.

"Like I said, anytime." Toph said with a smile.

* * *

"So, what information did you get?" Aang asked.

"There's three suspects, and we know the name of two of them." Katara said, sighing.

"What are their names?" Aang asked.

"Lian and Tyro." Katara replied, sighing once more.

"Anything else?" Aang asked.

"No." Katara said, once again beginning to cry, "But, Toph promised to tell us right away if she finds anymore evidence."

Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders, as she began to cry much more.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for making you cry." Aang said.

"It's not your fault. You deserve to know, too." Katara said, wiping her eyes.

"But, I still feel terrible." Aang said.

"So do I." Katara said, "Our daughter is missing and we barely know anything about these suspects!"

Aang began to softly rub her back.

"It's alright-"

"No, It's not alright!" Katara argued, pulling away from his grip, "Stop saying it'll be alright! It won't be alright!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Aang said, raising his voice slightly.

"Well it's not helping!" Katara yelled.

"I'm sorry." Aang said, getting up, and walking into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day**

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Aang and Katara did not talk. After their little argument last night, things got a little tense. The only time the two talked was when Aang was telling Katara that he had to leave for work after breakfast.

"My shift starts in 15 minutes, I'm gonna head out." Aang said.

"Alright..." Katara said, "I'll see ya when you get home."

And on that note, Aang left for work.

* * *

"So you two had one little argument, what's so bad about that?" Suki asked Katara.

"The fact that we still didn't talk to each other at breakfast. The only time we talked today was when he left for work." Katara said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I bet you two will talk when he gets back." Suki said.

"I don't know Suki..." Katara said, "I'm still kind of mad at him."

"What did he say?" Suki asked.

"He just says 'It'll be alright' a lot and it bothers me... It's not going to be alright, It's not alright! Our daughter is missing!" Katara said.

"I see how that can be annoying, but that's nothing compared to what could have happened. It's not that big of a deal to the point where you guys aren't talking." Suki said.

"I'm just beginning to fall apart." Katara said, rubbing her head.

"I understand." Suki said, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder, "Believe me, I would too be falling apart if I were in your shoes."

"It just feels so good to vent." Katara said.

"You should be telling him this, and maybe you could work something out." Suki said.

"I don't know." Katara said.

"I know this is a hard time, but you have to stay strong." Suki said, "You can't just let yourself fall apart like this alright. You two need to be there for each other."

"I know, I know." Katara said, getting annoyed again, "I'm just confused."

"Don't blame ya." Suki said with a smile.

"So, any plans for today?" Katara asked, trying to get off topic.

"Actually, yeah, we should do something." Suki said, thinking.

"Like what?" Katara asked.

"Maybe go for a walk around the city for a bit?" Suki suggested.

"That would be nice." Katara said, smiling.

* * *

"Katara, I'm home!" Aang called out.

No answer.

"Katara?" Aang called out, beginning to worry.

_I know we're not talking, but she could at least tell me she's home... _Aang thought to himself.

He checked their bedroom, and it was empty. And he checked the other rooms, which were empty as well.

_She didn't even leave a note... _Aang thought to himself, _Is it possible she could have been kidnapped too? No Aang. No, don't think like that! _

Aang began to rub the sides of his head, as they began to ache from all of the possibilities of where Katara was and what could have possibly happened to her and why. He didn't want to leave the house in case she did come home, she didn't want her to think the same things he was thinking right now. Aang sat down at the table and continuously rubbed the sides of his head.

_She can't be gone... _

_Where is she?_

Aang put his head in his hands as he stared down at the table, and finally letting tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the walk. It really helped take my mind off of things." Katara thanked Suki.

"Not a problem!" Suki said with a smile.

Just then, Sokka came through the door.

"Hey Katara, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just spent the day with Suki. I was just about to head home." Katara said.

"If you want to come over again tomorrow, feel free." Suki said, "I'll be here."

"Okay. It depends how I feel." Katara said, "Thanks for the offer."

"No problem. Anytime." Suki said.

"I should probably get home... Aang's probably home by now." Katara said.

"Okay, see ya later!" Suki called.

"Bye!" Katara said to both Suki and Sokka.

Katara closed the door behind her and sighed. The reminders and thoughts of her missing daughter, and the little fight with Aang came rushing back to her head.

* * *

"Aang, I'm home!" Katara called out.

"Katara?" Aang called.

"What's wrong?" Katara said, walking into the kitchen.

"I was so worried. I thought something bad happened to you..." Aang said, "You didn't even leave a note or anything."

"Sorry... I was at Suki and Sokka's." Katara said.

"Oh... Okay." Aang said.

"Aang, look." Katara said, sitting down next to him at the table, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry, too." Aang said.

"No, I mean how I snapped. I'm so sorry. I'm just so confused." Katara said.

"It's okay. I understand." Aang said with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding." Katara said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Even though it's only been a week, they were finally happy for once after that stressful week. The same week that felt like decades. Neither Aang or Katara was hungry, so they skipped dinner and headed straight for bed. Katara changed into her robe, and Aang just lazily took off his shirt and climbed in bed.

"So, how was work?" Katara asked, climbing in bed and cuddling up next to him.

"It was just crazy..." Aang said, wrapping his arms around Katara, "I couldn't focus on anything."

"I know..." Katara said, "I took a walk with Suki, which cleared my mind for the time being, but when we got back, all of the worries just came back and struck me in the face."

"I can't wait to we find this maniac and arrest him." Aang said.

"I'm just worried..." Katara trailed off in the middle of the sentence.

"Worried...?" Aang asked, encouraging her to finish the sentence.

"I can't..." Katara said.

"It's okay, just tell me." Aang said.

"I'm just worried that we wont find her." Katara said, her eyes getting watery again.

"You can't think like that." Aang said.

"I'm worried we wont find her alive..." Katara added.

"Katara, we will find her. No matter what." Aang said, "Even if it takes weeks or months."

Katara sighed.

"I know you're stressed out and worried, but you can't think like that." Aang added.

"I'm just going to try and get some sleep..." Katara said, turning onto her side.

"Okay, babe." Aang said, "Good night."

"Good night, honey." Katara said.

* * *

Aang woke up in the middle night, still stressed and worried about the current situation. He was surprised he slept for over an hour. He looked next to him to check if Katara slept either, but she wasn't there.

"Katara?!" Aang called.

_If she was taken, how come I didn't wake up._

Aang walked down the hall, searching for Katara. When he walked past Kya's room, he noticed the door was shut, the light was on, and he heard sobbing.

_Oh no..._

"Katara?" Aang asked, knocking lightly on the door.

She didn't answer, but at least he knew she was in there.

"Katara, it's just me, Aang." Aang said, "Can I come in?"

Still, no answer.

"Katara, I'm coming in..." Aang said, as he twisted the knob slightly.

He walked in to see her on the floor, her knees to her chest, and her head resting on her knees.

"Katara..." Aang said, kneeling beside her.

She still didn't answer.

"Katara, talk to me." Aang said.

Not a single word from his wife.

"Katara, please... Talk to me..." Aang said, almost begging now.

She heard him. She wasn't ignoring him, she just wouldn't talk.

"Katara, please. Don't do this. Talk." Aang was begging now.

Nope.

"Katara..." Aang said, tears falling from his eyes.

She shook her head.


	4. Chapter 3

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
It's too close for comfort -Disturbia by: Rhianna

**It honestly hurt myself to write this chapter. It'll get better eventually, and by that, I mean the Kataang relationship.**

**Chapter 3**

As Aang woke up, the bed empty, the flashback of last night struck him.

'Aang woke up in the middle night, still stressed and worried about the current situation. He was surprised he slept for over an hour. He looked next to him to check if Katara slept either, but she wasn't there.

"Katara?!" Aang called.

_If she was taken, how come I didn't wake up._

Aang walked down the hall, searching for Katara. When he walked past Kya's room, he noticed the door was shut, the light was on, and he heard sobbing.

_Oh no..._

"Katara?" Aang asked, knocking lightly on the door.

She didn't answer, but at least he knew she was in there.

"Katara, it's just me, Aang." Aang said, "Can I come in?"

Still, no answer.

"Katara, I'm coming in..." Aang said, as he twisted the knob slightly.

He walked in to see her on the floor, her knees to her chest, and her head resting on her knees.

"Katara..." Aang said, kneeling beside her.

She still didn't answer.

"Katara, talk to me." Aang said.

Not a single word from his wife.

"Katara, please... Talk to me..." Aang said, almost begging now.

She heard him. She wasn't ignoring him, she just wouldn't talk.

"Katara, please. Don't do this. Talk." Aang was begging now.

Nope.

"Katara..." Aang said, tears falling from his eyes.

She shook her head.

"Katara, sweetie, please. Please talk to me." Aang begged.

"No." Katara mumbled quietly.

Aang gasped.

"Katara, I know this is a hard time, I know you're struggling- believe me, i am too- It's just-"

"No!" Katara yelled, as she jumped up onto her feet.

Aang flinched, taking a step back.

"You have to be strong." Aang whispered.

"Our daughter is missing, and you-" She took a break to wipe her fresh tears, "You act like you don't care at all!"

Aang gasped.

"What makes you think that?" Aang raised his voice, obviously offended by his wife's horrible comment.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Katara said.

"Yeah, I would like to know. And I'd also like to know why you're all of a sudden being so snappy!" Aang argued.

Katara gasped in disbelief.

"Can't you see I'm going through a rough time right now?" Katara argued back.

"You think you're the only one going through a rough time right now?" Aang snapped, "She's _my_ daughter too, Katara!"

Katara let out a short and quiet sigh.

"Do you know how hard it is to focus at work when you're slowly losing your mind at the thought of never seeing your own daughter again because she was kidnapped by some sick, crazy, maniac?" Aang argued, "There's not a minute that goes by that I'm worrying that our daughter is still alive, and okay!"

Katara didn't say anything. She just avoided eye contact by staring at the carpet of Kya's room as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"You might think I don't care, which is bullshit and ridiculous, but everyday I struggle, and slowly fall apart." Aang continued.

"Maybe you should show it. Show that you care, somewhat!" Katara argued.

"Did you not hear a word I just said, Katara?" Aang yelled, "I do care. It makes me fall apart, knowing that our daughter is missing and hopefully still alive!"

"Then show you care more." Katara argued.

Aang clenched his hands into fists.

"This is just ridiculous, Katara. I'm going back to bed." Aang shouted, "I can't believe the horrible things you're saying right now."

After Aang said that, he walked out of the room, closing the door with his airbending. He turned the corner and nearly ran into their bedroom. He lazily flopped into bed, and let a tear shed from his eyes.'

Aang changed into his air nomad robes, holding back tears as he kept thinking about the previous night. He was curious to know where Katara fell asleep, and _if_ she did, because he noticed he never heard or felt, her even walk into their bedroom last night.

Aang walked out into the empty and quiet kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Aang hadn't eaten a bit the past two, now three, days. He had no urge to eat, either. When Aang heard his wife sobbing down the hall again, he completely ignored it. And he no longer wanted the cup of tea he was currently making. He knew if he even tried to comfort Katara, she'd just shoot some awful comments back at him. Aang poured the cup of tea out into the sink, and walked out the front door. Closing the door behind him, he let out a long, and sad sigh. He walked over to the stables where they kept Appa and the other sky bison. He lead Appa out and airbended himself onto his usual spot to guide Appa.

"Yip, yip." Aang ordered.

* * *

"You seem to be out of it." Sokka said, looking at Aang.

"Yeah, I am." Aang said.

"Did you find out anything else out about Kya?" Sokka asked.

"No, but surprisingly, that's _not_ the big thing that's mainly bothering me." Aang said, sighing.

"Oh..." Sokka said slowly, "Then, what is?"

"It's Katara." Aang said, sighing once more.

"Oh no." Sokka said, "What happened?"

"We got in a fight." Aang said.

"What did she say?" Sokka couldn't help but ask, and Aang knew that Sokka wanted to know all the details, especially since Katara is his sister.

"It was mainly about Kya." Aang said, "She thinks that I don't care about her disappearance."

"What!?" Sokka choked out in disbelief.

"Exactly."

"Doesn't she know how much you lack of focus while you're here?" Sokka said, "Oh, and don't deny it, It's so obvious." Sokka added.

"I know. I even said that myself." Aang said, "It's ridiculous. I care so much about Kya, and it makes me lose my mind."

Sokka shook his head.

"She was acting kind of selfish, too." Aang added.

"How?" Sokka asked.

"She was saying things like: Can't you see I'm going through a rough time right now?" Aang continued.

"We're all worried about Kya!" Sokka argued, as if Katara was standing right infront of them.

"I know. I know she understands that, but she's just really stressed out." Aang said, "And depressed."

"Did you guys talk this morning?" Sokka asked.

"Nope. She didn't even sleep in our bed last night. Actually, I didn't know where she slept, or if she slept. She didn't even come in the kitchen this morning." Aang added.

"Oh. Wow." Sokka said, running out of things to say.

"Yeah..." Aang said.

Now Aang was really struggling to hold back his tears. Usually at work, it'd be no problem, but right now, he was ready to burst out crying, like a little kid. A little kid, just like his daughter. His two-year-old daughter, gone, missing, who knew if she was alive or doing okay. He closed his eyes, to avoid crying, but the tears that already flooded his eyes, dripped down on his desk. Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder for comfort.

"It's alright, man. Just let it out." Sokka said.

But Aang really didn't want to do that. He even felt embarrassed at the fact that his own brother-in-law had to see him like this.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Aang said.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I don't blame you." Sokka said.

"Thanks." Aang said, wiping the remainder of his tears.

Aang stopped crying, but the urge to continue did not leave. His stomach felt sickly, and he really struggled the rest of that slow day at work.

"Knock, knock." Toph said, as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Toph." Sokka said.

"Finally, it's time to leave." Toph said.

Aang sat at his desk, with his head in his hands, like he did mainly all day.

"What's the matter twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

Sokka glared up at Toph, even though she couldn't see his rude gesture.

Toph winced as she realized what she asked. She knew what was wrong, his daughter is missing. But she didn't know about the fight with Katara, which was the main thing tearing him up, slowly, inside.

"Oh, and we found out the name of that third man." Toph said.

"What is it?" Aang asked, trying not to sound like he just poured his heart out in tears.

"Lao." Toph said.

The name added to Aang's throbbing head ache.

"Hey, why don't we head back to Sokka's place and have some drinks?" Toph suggested, "You seem like you need it."

"I shouldn't... If I'm gone any longer K-" He stopped in mid sentence, thinking about how he was going to say: Katara's going to begin to worry. But, he remembered their fight, and how she made no effort to care about him at all this morning, or even talk to him. He shrugged and changed his mind.

"Actually, yeah. Sure." Aang said.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Katara asked, when Aang finally came home two hours past midnight.

"I went to Sokka's after work with Toph. We had a few drinks... Nothing big." Aang said.

"Nothing big? I was worried sick!" Katara argued.

"Sorry Katara, I would've told you, but I thought you were mad at me." Aang said.

"I am mad at you! And now I'm even more mad that you didn't tell me, and that you came home at two in the morning!" Katara said, raising her voice slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were mad, and I'd thought I'd make you more mad if I came home to tell you!" Aang argued.

"Why would that make me more mad?" Katara asked.

"Because, the way how you didn't sleep in the bed last night, or even say good-bye to me this morning, I thought you didn't want to see me!" Aang yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know I have to say good-bye to you every morning before you leave for work." Katara said, her tone lingering with sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. It makes me feel better to know that you're not extremely mad at me!" Aang argued.

"And when would I never

* * *

want to see you, Aang?" Katara asked, offended, "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean 'What's with me today?'" Aang argued, "Other than right now, you haven't seen me all day, so how do you know how I've been acting?"

"Okay, let me restate that." Katara said, "What's been with you recently?"

"Do I really have to say it? Isn't it obvious enough?" Aang yelled, "Oh, I don't know. It's not like our daughter isn't missing, and there's not one moment when we aren't arguing!"

"Who's fault is it for the fact that we're always arguing?" Katara asked.

"Yours!" Aang yelled, "If you would've just told me what was wrong yesterday, and talked to me, instead of ignoring me and then completely raging out, then maybe we wouldn't be arguing right now!"

"You're blaming me?" Katara asked, offended, "Wasn't it obvious that I wanted to be alone?"

"But-"

"I didn't need you to come interfere!" Katara interrupted him.

"Interfere?!" Aang asked, yelling again, "Katara, I was just trying to help!"

"I just wanted to be alone, Aang!" Katara yelled back.

"But, I didn't want you to be alone in there, crying out your heart. I wanted to help you, Katara! Seeing you so sad and depressed really breaks my heart."

"But that's not what I wanted! I didn't want your help! And-" Katara stopped talking when she realized what he said, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, It breaks my heart." Aang said, truthfully.

"Look, Aang. I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good place right now. I just want to be alone." Katara said.

"But I don't want you to be alone." Aang said, putting and hand on her shoulder, "I want to be there for you, and help you."

Katara pulled away from Aang's light grip on her shoulder.

"The only way to help, is if you can find Kya and bring her back!" Katara yelled.

And there it was. The awful words smacked Aang in the face, and mentally made him just collapse.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Aang said, "Not right now. We don't have that much information... And..." Aang was too shocked, and just heart broken to continue on. But Katara just completely ignored anything he said after the 'I'm afraid I can't do that.'

"Then what's the point?" Katara said, lowering her tone.

"But I can still help you." Aang went on, "I can help you, by letting you tell me all how you're feeling, and what you're thinking..."

"Then I don't want your help." Katara said, and she walked out of the room.

Aang looked at the ground and sighed. He shook his head and decided to follow Katara into their bedroom.

"Look Katara, I'm sorry." Aang said.

"Aang..." Katara said with a sigh.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I just want to be alone." Katara said.

"But, this is our bedroom..." Aang said.

"Aang, just leave me alone." Katara said, "Please."

"Okay, if that's what you want..." Aang said, walking out of their bedroom.

_I just don't know what that woman wants anymore..._

* * *

"So, how did things go last night?" Sokka asked, taking a slight sip of his drink.

"Awful." Aang said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Was it another argument?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but some of the things she said..." Aang said, shaking his head at the thought.

"Can I ask what she said?" Sokka asked.

"She said: 'the only way to help, is if you can find Kya and bring her back!'" Aang said, "But before that, I was explaining how I wanted to help her out... and that's how she responded."

"Ouch..." Sokka said, taking a large sip from his drink.

Aang nodded in agreement and then taking another sip from his drink as well. Silence fell between them for a moment, leaving them just staring down at the table in the empty kitchen of Aang and Katara's house.

"So..." Sokka said, eventually, "Where is she right now?"

"I think she's at the market." Aang said.

"You think?" Sokka asked.

"Pretty sure." Aang said.

Just then, Katara came in through the front door, with her hands full of two grocery bags. She walked into the kitchen, shocked to see her husband and brother drinking, and set the groceries on the counter.

"What are you two doing?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"We're just having a drink... It's nothing to get so upset about." Sokka said.

_Oh no, she's going to rip his head off at that comment..._

"I don't want you two getting drunk, that's all." Katara said.

"It's just one drink." Sokka said.

"Whatever. I'll be in the other room..." Katara said, before walking out of the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Sokka asked.

"You're asking me...?" Aang said, with a slight chuckle.

* * *

"Crap, I forgot they left an hour ago..." Toph mumbled to herself, as she went to go scare Sokka and Aang.

Toph shrugged and began her walk home. Except this time, she took some back roads. When she was only a few minutes away from home, she heard something suspicious going on in an old warehouse.

"Should we kill her?" The first man asked.

"No, she's already unconscious as it is." The second man said, "I'm surprised the Avatar hasn't come looking for her already."

"Eh, yeah." The first man said, "But if he's not here within two months, this little girl is dead."

Toph gasped quietly to herself. She used her seismic sense to sense who the two men and the girl was. The recognized the weight of the 'little girl' the two men were talking about.

"No way!" Toph said to herself.

"Did you hear that?" The first man asked.

"Hear what?" The second man asked.

"Oh, nevermind." The first man replied with the slightest chuckle.

"You going crazy, Tyro?" The second man asked with a laugh, "Hearing things?"

"Tyro..." Toph mumbled to herself in the most quiet tone she could, remembering the name. The name of a criminal.


	5. Chapter 4

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice - Disturbia by: Rhianna_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, chief?" One of Toph's officers asked, as they stood in front of the warehouse.

"Positive." Toph said, "Now, stay alert and be as quiet as possible."

"Toph!" Aang shouted.

"Twinkle Toes! You made it!" Toph said with a smile.

"Came here as fast as I could." Aang said.

"Good, we'll need your help to arrest these men." Toph said.

Aang nodded.

"Now, just as I told my officers, stay alert and be as quiet as possible." Toph repeated herself.

Aang nodded once again.

Toph broke down the door by metalbending the 'Metal ropes' that was part of her outfit, and waved for her officers to come in, and also Aang. But whem they got in, the warehouse was empty.

"What?" Aang asked, as he looked around.

He saw a chair, that had cuffs connect to the arm rests, and a rope, that was cut.

"Kya's not anywhere to be seen." Toph said, "But, I'll promise you, that she was here yesterday on my way home from work."

But that's all Aang needed to know. His air nomad tattoos and his eyes lit up. And the group of officers realized what was going on.

"Oh no..." Toph said to herself, "We need Katara."

Aang was ready to airbend a powerful blast that would destroy the warehouse in one blow, but he was stopped.

"Aang, calm down!" Toph yelled, "We'll find Kya, believe me, we will! They'll be back sooner or later."

But that didn't work, he was still in the avatar state.

"Aang just calm down! Please!" Toph begged.

Toph placed a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned his head to see Toph, trying her hardest to calm him down. And when his 'real' self saw her, his eyes and tattoo lost their glow.

"I'm so sorry, Toph." Aang said, his eyes beginning to water. He blinked away tears that were trying to form.

"It's alright. We need to get back to your house, tell Katara what we found out. Mean while, my officers will search for Lian and Tyro's files."

The officers nodded and headed back to get to work.

Aang called for Appa, airbended himself onto his usual spot. Toph got up like she usually did, using earthbending. They quickly flew home to tell Katara the news.

"Katara, we have news about Kya!" Aang called out when he came through the front door. He expected her to come running from where ever she was, and ask for the news, but nothing happened.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

No response.

Aang used his seismic sense ability that Toph taught him, and realized Katara wasn't in the house.

* * *

Katara woke up on the floor of an unknown place. She sat up, realizing her arms were tied together behind her back, and her legs were tied too. She also had a gag wrapped around her mouth. She gasped, realizing that she wasn't in her house. She looked around the place, but it was dark, and she saw no one. But she heard someone.

"I've been expecting you." The man said, "I was waiting for just the right moment... And lucky enough, it came... Finally."

Katara tried to talk, but the man could not understand her through the gag.

"Oh and yes, we are the ones holding your precious daughter." The man said.

The comment made her eyes tear up.

"But don't worry, she's alive." The man said, "And she's been cooperating."

She gasped again, and managed to find a way to get the gag off of her mouth.

"You sick fool!" Katara screamed.

"Yes, but if you don't cooperate..." The man said, "I'm afraid we'll have some issues." He said, as he made a small flame in his hand.

"What have you done to her?" Katara asked.

"That's for you to find out later." The man said with a sly smile.

"You're a nasty man! You deserve to be put in jail!" Katara shouted.

"I'm afraid if you don't quiet down, we'll have to tape your mouth shut." The man said, "Oh and by the way, name's Lian. It's nice to finally meet you, Lady Katara."

And Lian walked out of the room.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"We have to go back to that warehouse!" Aang said.

"I'll get my officers to back us up. I hope they're actually there this time." Toph said.

"I do too. Let's go." Aang said, as they hopped back on Appa.

It took them only a few minutes to fly over and to reach the warehouse.

Once they got in, Aang broke the doors down with airbending. And when they rushed in, they were surprised what they saw.

Katara was sitting in the chair they saw earlier. Her hands cuffed to the arm rests, her feet tied together. And she sat there, unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was rushed badly, and terribly short. Feel free to review. I love to see the feedback. The next chapter should be up in no time :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_"What is somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say what's your name, what are you drinking_  
_Think I know what are you thinking_  
_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine_  
_Say what is someone like you doing in a place like this? - If we Ever Meet Again by: Timbaland_

**Warning: the "F-bomb" is used often in this chapter. If you are not a big fan of that type of language, I'd suggest skipping past it.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Katara..." Aang said quietly to himself, caressing her cheek.

"Aang, they're coming!" Toph warned Aang.

"Good." Aang said, not even turning around.

His attention was focused on Katara. And when they walked in, he didn't even turn around then, either.

"Well well well..." Lian said.

"It's the Avatar and are esteemed chief of police." Tyro said.

"Knock 'em out." Lian ordered.

Toph metalbended her metal ropes to try and tie them around Lian's arms, but he ducked down and rolled out of the way.

Then, someone jumped behind Toph and punched at the pressure points in her arm, making her unable to bend. That's when Aang began to attack. He threw gusts of air, that sent them flying backwards, but somehow the same person that chi blocked Toph, got Aang too.

"Good." Lian said.

"What do you want us to do with them, sir?" Tyro asked.

"I said knock them out, didn't I?" Lian asked, "Certainly, chi blocking wont be enough.

Tyro ran behind them and kicked them harshly in their backs.

"I said, knock them out!" Lian yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"Trust me." Tyro said.

"Whatever." Lian said, "Now that they know where we are, it's time we go to the second spot."

"Where's that sir? Up in the mountains?" Tyro asked.

"Yes, Tyro. Up north." Lian said.

"Are we going to bring those two along?" Tyro said, pointing at Aang and Toph.

"No. Leave them here." Lian said.

Just then, Aang opened his eyes. He looked up at Tyro and Lian, glaring.

"I thought you said you knocked them out!" Lian screamed.

"I did! I did!" Tyro said, backing up slightly.

Lian gave Tyro a painful scratch on his face, "Then how come he's awake!" He pointed to Aang.

Tyro gasped. Then he turned to face Aang, and winked ever so slightly. Aang saw it, and his eyes widened.

_He's on my side?_

"You idiot!" Lian barked, "Now they know where our second spot is."

"I don't know... maybe he was only knocked out for a few seconds." Tyro said, "In other words, maybe he just blacked out."

"Just tell it to Tao." Lian growled, "He'll take care of you."

Tyro gasped.

"Now, knock them out for good!" Lian ordered.

Tyro did as he was told. He kicked them harshly in the back again. Then, he picked up the heads slightly, and slammed them back down on the floor.

* * *

"Get up." Toph said, slapping Aang's face.

Aang woke up with up startled and jumpy.

"What are we doing here?" Aang asked.

"Don't you remember?" Toph asked, "Lian and Tyro were here. They moved on to their 'second place.'"

"Second place?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Toph replied, "And the three criminals that I told you about, they all work together. They have Kya and Katara held hostage."

"Oh no." Aang said, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not." Toph said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Aang said.

"No. We fell right into a trap." Toph said, "Now, get up. We need to find this 'second place' those men were talking about."

"Okay..." Aang said, getting up.

"Don't worry, Aang. We'll find them." Toph said.

"I believe you." Aang said.

"Okay, so let's go." Toph said.

* * *

Katara attempted to rub her aching stiff neck, but she couldn't. She then realize she was bound to a chair, and had no idea where she was.

"Aang?" Katara called.

"I'm afraid the Avatar can not help you this time." Tyro said.

"Who are you?"Katara asked.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't introduce myself!" Tyro said, "My name's Tyro. I'm guessing you met my buddy Lian."

"Sadly, I did meet him..." Katara said.

"I bet you have a million questions..." Tyro blabbed on, "Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? Where's my husband? Where's my daughter?"

Katara glanced up at him at the last question.

"The answer to those questions are: No, no, no, not here, and don't you worry about her." Tyro said with a laugh.

"What?" Katara choked out, "What do you mean 'Don't worry about her'? She's my daughter!"

"My my, we sure are going to have trouble with you." Tyro said.

"I believe I asked you a question!" Katara argued.

Tyro shrugged, "Seems like we all have questions. I don't want to fucking hear it."

"Cut the bullshit. I asked a question, and you're going to give me an answer!" Katara yelled.

"Wow, you sure look even hotter when you're all feisty." Tyro said.

"Thanks, but I'm not here to turn you on." Katara said, "Speaking of which, why am I here?"

"You ask too many fucking questions." Tyro said.

"If you were in my shoes, you would be asking a lot of questions too." Katara added.

"But I'm not. So shut the fuck up." Tyro said.

"Is it necessary to use that kind of 'language'?" Katara asked.

"Again with the questions..." Tyro said, "I told you to shut the fuck up."

"Stop with the foul language." Katara said.

"I am my own person, therefore, I'm going to say whatever the hell I fucking want to say. We all have the freedom to say whatever, and do whatever." Tyro said.

"Ironic that you're talking about freedom, yet you're the one that brought me here, holding me hostage. And if we can do whatever then why do we have laws?" Katara said.

"And there's another question!" Tyro shouted.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"That's right." Tyro said, "Now stay quiet."

Katara glared up at him.

"I'm going to get my boss. Then, we'll decide what we want to do with you."

* * *

"Up north in the mountains?" Aang asked.

"Yes, that's what I heard." Toph said.

Aang ordered Appa to fly higher up, so they would reach the mountains.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Toph asked.

"Maybe 30 minutes..." Aang said, guessing.

"You holding up okay, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Twinkle Toes." Aang said, "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to make me talk about the current situation. It really makes me upset to talk about it."

"Okay, so the answer is no." Toph said.

"Yeah..." Aang said, sighing.

"It's okay. We'll get them back." Toph said, "And once we do, we'll arrest those sick men."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Toph!" Aang shouted.

"Okay, okay..." Toph said.

"So, what have you been up to, lately?" Toph asked seriously.

"You really want to know?" Aang snapped, "Even though you know the answer."

"Aang, I was just-"

"My wife and my daughter are missing, and I'm slowly losing my mind and falling apart!" Aang shouted, "There, you happy!" A tear escaped from Aang's eyes.

"I was just trying to say," Toph said, "Before you interrupted me, that I was just joking."

"This isn't a joke, Toph!" Aang snapped.

"I was just trying to make you feel better..." Toph said.

"Thanks but it didn't work!" Aang shouted.

"You don't need to take it so seriously..." Toph said.

"Toph, will you cut it out? This is no time to joke around! This is a serious situation!" Aang snapped, once again.

And the rest of the ride was dead silent. And when they finally arrived, they hopped off Appa and silent crept to the side of the house, where they overheard a conversation:

"So, now that they're unconscious, what should we do with them?" Tyro asked.

"We'll wait for the Avatar to get them." The one man said.

"Then what, sir?" Tyro asked.

"Hmm..." The man said, "I'm thinking we could capture the Avatar too. And then we could torture his wife and the kid right in front of him. And while that's all going on, we'll take over the city."

"That's it!" Aang muttered to Toph, "I'm going in!"

Aang burst through the doors of the warehouse.

"And look who's just in time." Lao said.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is hardly any longer than the previous, but I'll promise you they will eventually get longer. Remember to leave reviews, if you want, telling me what you thought and etc. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Give up, Avatar." Lao said, "You're out numbered."

Aang chuckled, "That's what _you _think."

Lao eyed him suspiciously. Aang had a sly grin on his face. Tricking them was the best thing Aang could do to distract them. Even though, as he thought about it, he necessarily was not out numbered. Though he may only have Toph to rely on as back up, he also could unleash the power of all of his own past lives, making the three men stand no chance against him. Aang nodded slightly to himself at the thought. And his fly grin turned into a sly smile.

"So, now what?" Aang asked, playing them.

Lian stepped forward to firebend at Aang, but Lao grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, hold your fire." Lao said, "Let's hear what else the Avatar has to say."

"There really is nothing else to say..." Aang said.

Lao glared at him.

"Toph, arrest these men!" Aang called out in order.

But nothing happened.

"Toph?" Aang called.

_There's no way SHE couldn't hear me. Something's not right._

* * *

"Aang!" Toph called.

"Toph, what is it?!" Aang called back.

"Shut up!" The man said, holding a tight grip on Toph.

"Get off of me!" Toph screamed.

Toph earthbended a rock to shoot up from the ground, making the man that held her back go flying into the air. She broke loose of his grip and ran inside to help her friend.

"Toph what happened?" Aang asked.

"One of those men had me! I broke free of their grip, but I doubt they wont be back. We need to act fast!" Toph shouted.

"Arrest these men." Aang said.

And that's what she did.

* * *

"We can't throw them behind bars, Aang." Toph said, as she sat down at the desk across from Aang.

"What?" Aang gasped, "Why not?"

"Because, it's against the law since we don't have enough witness and evidence." Toph said firmly.

"Not enough witness and evidence? We just witnessed the whole thing back at the warehouse!" Aang said.

"Yeah, but we don't have enough eye witness." Toph argued, "It's the law, Aang!"

Aang puffed out a sigh, "I suppose."

"I'm sorry." Toph said, "I know how eager you are to get your wife and daughter back."

Aang nodded.

"Believe me, I am too." Toph agreed.

"I just hope we can throw these men behind jail as soon as possible." Aang said, "They deserve to rot."

"Woah settle down there, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, "They'll be in for questioning on Tuesday, on the 5th."

"Two days." Aang said softly.

"Yep." Toph agreed.

"The days need to come by faster now." Aang said.

"Yeah, but as we say that, they'll only slow down." Toph said with a slight chuckle.

"It's annoying." Aang agreed, "The only time we need time to go by fast it goes by slow. And when we need time to go by slow, it goes by fast."

"It's just never right." Toph said, with a nod.

* * *

Katara looked up at the screeching ceiling of the warehouse. She was praying to the spirits that she would get out of here alive.

_If Aang really loved me he'd get me out of this mess._ She thought to herself.

"Honey, I do love you." Aang said.

"Aang?" She asked, her head pulling itself down to look if he was there.

She wasn't sure it was really him.

"Katara, I love you so much. I really do. I'll get you out of this place." Aang said.

"Do it now!" Katara yelled, "You have the chance!"

Aang disappeared.

_I need help._

"Don't we all?" A familiar, lady's voice, said.

"Mom?" Katara asked.

"Don't we all need help?" Her mother asked.

Katara stared at her mother.

"I'm waiting." She said.

"I'm sorry mom." Katara said.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"Everything." Katara said.

"Honey, you can't blame everything on yourself." She said.

"Are you even there?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Lian answered.

Her mother disappeared in thin air. Just like Aang.

* * *

That night Aang sat at the kitchen table, staring in space. He was thinking about the past. How great it was. He mainly thought about his relationship, how it use to be.

_Katara and Aang were sitting on a hill, gazing out at the beautiful sunset. _

_"It's beautiful." Katara said._

_"Not as beautiful as you are." Aang replied._

_Katara blushed._

_"Sorry, that was cheesy." Aang scolded himself._

_"No, it was sweet." Katara said, kissing him on the cheek._

But that was just the past. Now his relationship was slowly falling apart. He listened to the sound of silence that ran through out the empty house. The only person in the house was Aang, and he hated it.

_"Can you believe it?" Katara asked, "We're parents now."_

_"I know," Aang agreed, "It's crazy to think about."_

_"But, I'm glad I have you as my husband," Katara said, "And I'm glad I have you to father our children."_

_Aang smiled._

_"I love you Katara." Aang said._

_"I love you too, Aang." Katara said, kissing him on the cheek._

Aang sighed. His head sunk into his hands, and he forcefully closed his eyes shut. The precious moments with Katara in the past, were unbearable to think about now. He missed her too much, and he hoped she was still alive, and still okay.

_She must hate me so much right now. But, I don't blame her. This is all my fault._

A tear escaped from Aang's eye. He sighed once more, his breath shaking. He couldn't focus. He was losing it.

_I can't live like this anymore. I need her._

Aang sat up straight. He stood up and stretched. He figured meditating would help clear his mind. So he walked over to the meditating dojo, where he usually meditated. He sat down in the middle, in his regular position. He closed his eyes and repetitively inhaled and exhaled.

It took a while, but Aang's mind finally cleared up. And before he knew it, he journeyed into the spirit world.

_"Aang, it's good to see you." Roku said._

_"It's nice to see you too, Roku." Aang said, bowing at his past life._

_"I was actually going to talk to you tonight." Roku added with a chuckle._

_"Oh...?" Aang said slowly._

_"Yes, it is important." Roku said._

_Aang nodded, nicely gesturing for him to go on._

_"Your city, is in an unstable condition. And so are you, yourself." Roku said._

_"I know..." Aang said._

_"I know how much it must hurt to be in a situation like this. But if you don't act now, things will only get worse." Roku said. _

_Aang nodded in agreement._

_"Do you have any idea how I can get them out without causing something like hell to break loose?" Aang asked._

_"I don't. I don't have any way to answer that." Roku said, "Therefore, you will have to find out on your own."_

_And then, Roku disappeared. And Aang knew it was time to go back to the mortal world._

* * *

"Aang?" Sokka called, as he walked mindlessly through the front door.

"Sokka? Is that you?" Aang called back.

"Yeah." Sokka called out, "I came to check on you... Ya know, to make sure you're doing okay."

"I'm fine." Aang lied.

"Where are you?" Sokka asked.

Aang walked out from their bedroom, and walked out into the kitchen.

"Right here." Aang said.

"Are you sure you're fine Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Yes..." Aang lied again.

"Okay..." Sokka said slowly.

Aang stared down at the ground.

"So..." Sokka started, "When's the last time you've slept, or eaten?"

"Uh..." Aang said, looking up at Sokka, "Well, I haven't slept in 2 days. And haven't eaten in 4 days."

"And 'you're fine'?" Sokka asked, mockingly.

Aang stared at Sokka. Staring at Sokka made him realize how he had the same color of Katara's eyes. That beautiful ocean blue. The longer he stared, the more he thought of her. Katara. And that's when he just about lost it. His eyes filled up with tears, and he threw himself in a chair at the table. He put his head down in his hands and sobbed, which made Sokka feel kind of awkward at first. Hesitantly, Sokka slowly pulled a chair over and sat down at the table. He rested a brotherly and comforting hand on Aang's shoulder, as Aang basically cried his heart out.

"Aang, this is unhealthy." Sokka said.

It took Aang a minute to stop himself from continuing crying his eyes out to breathe, sit up, and talk.

"I know, but I have no urge to eat, or sleep. I miss my daughter and my wife just too much." Aang said, wiping fresh tears from his eyes.

"But you have to!" Sokka shouted, "It's not human to be acting like this."

"Sokka, I can't." Aang said.

Sokka stood up, "Here." He offered, "I'll even make you something."

"No, Sokka. Please. You don't have to." Aang said.

"What do you usually eat?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno..." Aang said.

"Aang, I'm serious. Don't play this game with me." Sokka said, going form cabinet to cabinet.

This really reminded him of Katara.

"Sokka!" Aang shouted, "I'm not hungry!"

"Too bad. You're gonna eat." Sokka argued.

"Stop!" Aang yelled.

"No!" Sokka yelled back, "Eat! Sleep!"

Aang rubbed his aching head, "Okay, stop yelling."

Sokka paused.

"I'll eat, i'll eat. Sheesh." Aang said.

"Good!" Sokka continued his ransacking through the cabinets, "Now, what do you usually eat."

"I dunno..." Aang said, "Fruit, vegetables, salad, tofu, rice, etc."

"Right, you're a vegetarian..." Sokka muttered.

Aang nodded.

Sokka cooked up some tofu and rice for Aang, and couldn't help but make something for himself. Minutes later, when all of the food was ready, he served it to Aang and basically stared him down until he ate it.

"Sokka, you don't need to babysit me." Aang said, "I'm eating, okay?"

"I just don't want you to starve yourself." Sokka said, "And i'm staying here until you fall asleep."

"Well have fun being here all night." Aang said, "Because I can not sleep. At all."

"I got you to eat didn't I?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded as he took another bite of his food.

"Then I'll get you to sleep." Sokka said.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Lian asked.

"Plan?" Katara asked.

"You know, your escape plan?" Lian said.

"There is no plan." Katara said.

"Bullshit!" Lian said, slapping Katara across the face.

"That wasn't necessary." Katara grunted.

"Then tell me the escape plan." Lian demanded.

"There is no escape plan!" Katara screamed.

Lian slapped her harder, "Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" Katara scream louder.

Lian punched her, making her nose start to bleed. Katara fought back tears, and began to unsteadily inhale and exhale.

"What's the fucking plan?" Lian demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you the plan." Katara said.

"I'm listening..." Lian said.

"Come closer." Katara said.

Lian inched forward, lowering his ear towards her mouth to hear. Katara leaned forward, began to say something.

"Go on, damnit!" Lian shouted impatiently.

Katara leaned even closer, and bit his ear.

"Ack!" He screamed, struggling to do anything.

She bit down harder, until his ear was gushing out a thick, red liquid. Then, she bit the lower part of his ear, until it bled.

"That's for everything, asshole." Katara sputtered out.

"You'll pay for this!" Lian said, his voice shaking.

He stood up straight, and punched Katara over and over in the cheek, until his knuckles bled. Katara began to whimper out, crying. Every time his fist entered the side of her cheek, the more blood she saw. The more blood she saw, the more fatigued she felt. The more fatigued she felt, the closer she was to losing consciousness.

* * *

**Wow! Sorry for the extremely graphic ending. But it was needed. As wrong as that sounds, it was needed. I didn't want Katara just to be held there captive. I needed more of a story to it... If you think of it, in reality she wouldn't just be held there captive either. In reality she'd probably be raped, tortured, and even possibly killed D:. And if I focus on Kya for part of a chapter (which I may or may not ;)), I promise I will not torture the little girl. She's only 2 people! I'd also like to apologize for the wait. I know I got the previous chapters out much quicker than this one. That shouldn't happen much often anymore, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 - A week later**

* * *

"You promise you'll get someone down there for an inspection?" Aang asked.

"Yes, Aang." Toph said, handing him a stack of manilla folders.

"Thank you!" Aang said.

"No problem, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, "I did say I would help in any way, right?"

"Yep." Aang said, smiling.

"Now, get back to work." Toph ordered.

Aang nodded, and headed back to the office, where he'd spend his time looking through the stack of folders, and possibly create small talk with Sokka. He was glad Sokka came over last week. It really helped him in a way. It helped get his appetite back, and helped him sleep. And not just sleep, but sleep on a _regular _schedule.

Aang plopped down lazily into his seat, scooted his chair in closer to his desk, and gently plopped the stack of folders on the desk.

"What's Toph doing giving you all of this paperwork?" Sokka asked, "She's barely even spoke to me today."

"It's about Lian." Aang said, "In other words, It's very important and gets us closer to getting my daughter and Katara back."

"Ah, okay." Sokka said, with a slight smile.

"Yep..." Aang said, slowly, staring at the stack of folders.

"So, do you need or want help with that?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Aang said, handing him half of the stack of folders, "I just need you to read these through, and tell me any information you gain from these guys."

"Okay, sounds good." Sokka said, and he went to work.

"I forgot to say, Sokka." Aang said.

"What?" Sokka asked, starting to read the first folder.

"I forgot to say thank you." Aang said, "For everything you did last week."

"It's no problem, brother." Sokka said, "I care too much about you to see you fall apart."

Aang smiled, "It really helped me get back on track."

"Well isn't that sweet?" Toph interrupted, "Get back to work. The faster you work, that faster we get to solve this mess."

"As you wish, oh so mighty chief." Sokka replied in a playful tone.

"I mean it, meathead!" Toph yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Sokka said.

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

"So, what should we do with them, Sir?" Lian asked.

"Did you knock out the lady?" Tao asked?

"Yes." Lian replied with a nod.

"Good." Tao said.

"What should we do with the little girl?" Lian asked.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the little girl." Tao said, "Honestly, you can literally throw her out the window and forget about her."

"Sir?" Lian said.

"The point of taking the little girl was to break the Avatar and his wife... Y'know make them begin to fall apart." Tao said, "But now that we have his wife, what's the point now? The little girl was just a big distraction."

"Oh..." Lian said.

"Why? Did you do anything to the girl?" Tao asked.

"No, I was just curious." Lian said, "In fact, the girl, well the last time I checked, was unconscious."

"Eh, yeah." Tao said, "Like I said, feel free to throw her out the window."

"Literally?"

Tao nodded.

* * *

"So, what I've come across so far," Sokka started, "Is that these men have been working together for the past 7 years."

Aang nodded.

"And they're known for their vicious crimes. They've killed 11 people in the past 3 years." Sokka added.

_Killed 11 people._

Aang sighed at the fact.

"Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah...?" Aang asked, sighing.

"Hey, just because they killed 11 people in the past 3 years does not mean Kya or Katara are dead!" Sokka said.

Aang gave Sokka a rude glare.

"I knew you were thinking it, man." Sokka said, "Don't avoid it."

But avoiding his was the natural thing for an airbender to do. Run away from the problem. But, Aang couldn't do that. Not right now. Right now, they were getting even closer to saving Katara and Kya.

"I really should get back to reading these." Aang gestured to the stack of folders on his desk.

Sokka sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Lian opened the door to the room that Kya was being held in. And she was awake, scrunched up in the corner.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you." Lian lied.

"You're not my daddy!" Kya cried.

"No, I'm not." Lian replied.

"Where's my daddy?" Kya said.

"He's not here to save you." Lian said, "And neither is your mother."

Kya began to cry.

"I want my daddy!" She cried.

"Kid, you need to shut up!" Lian yelled.

Kya continued to cry.

"I said shut up! God damnit!" Lian screamed.

Kya wiped her tears, obeying. She scrunched up even more, holding her tiny legs close to her body.

"I'm getting you out of here." Lian said, "But, you promise me, that you will fall asleep."

"Am I dreaming." Kya asked.

"Yes, and if you close your eyes," Lian lied, "It'll all be over, and you'll wake up."

So, Kya did what she was told, or played into doing, and she closed her eyes. She eventually drifted off into a sleep. And an evil smile appeared on Lian's face. He tied Kya's arms and legs together with a rope, and tied a gag around her mouth. He cracked the window open with his fist, and tossed Kya out the window, like she was a useless bag of trash. There was a chunk of glass sticking up, and scraped Kya's side as she was thrown weightlessly out the window. Not even waking up, she crashed onto the ground harshly, and began to bleed. A lot.

* * *

"Avatar Aang!" The lady said, rushing into the office, "Kya, your daughter, was spotted an hour ago."

Aang jumped out of his seat.

"Where?" Aang asked, eagerly.

"Just outside a warehouse, north of here. In the mountains!" The lady said, "Unfortunately, she was found unconscious and injured."

Aang looked at Sokka, who stared back at Aang with an excited, yet worried expression.

"Let's go!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere Twinkle Toes!" Toph said, "You still have an hour of your shift left."

"Toph, how dare you?" Aang barked, "That's my daughter!"

"I was kidding, sheesh." Toph said, "Go."

Aang and Sokka sprinted out of the building. Aang blew his sky bison whistle, and Appa came flying over to assist his master. The two quickly hopped on Appa.

"Yip, yip!" Aang ordered.

The bison flicked his tail on the ground, then ascended into the air. Aang flicked his reins, ordering for him to go higher, and he obeyed. It took only 5 minutes to get to the mountains north of the city. They landed, and began their search for Kya.

"Kya?" Aang called.

No answer.

"Aang, check the perimeter of the building, and I'll check farther into the mountains." Sokka said.

"No, you check the other side of the perimeter. We're not splitting up." Aang ordered.

Sokka nodded, and dashed out to the other side of the warehouse.

Aang looked along the ground. He noticed how the dead grass along the warehouse was patchy and un even. He shook his head and continued his search. Aang saw ahead, a little girl laying in the ground, with a puddle of blood beside her. He ran towards her, and noticing the explosion of glass on the ground.

"Oh no..." He said to himself, as a tear escaped from his eyes.

"Sokka get over here!" Aang called.

Sokka came running over, "Did you find her?"

"Yes..." He said with a sigh.

Sokka looked down at his unconscious niece, "Oh no..."

Aang scooped up his daughter in his arms and brought her to Appa.

* * *

"We got rid of your daughter." Lian said, circling Katara.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Don't worry, we didn't kill her." Lian said.

"What did you do?" Katara demanded.

"We threw her out the window." Lian chuckled, "Literally."

"What?!" Katara yelled.

"Yep." Lian said, "She's probably still out there."

Katara struggled to spit out any more words.

"And if you want to join her... I would be honored to do the same to you." Lian said, pulling out a knife.

"What?" Katara's attention was drawn to the knife.

"Oh. The knife?" Lian asked.

"Yeah..." Katara said slowly, "What's that for."

Lian slowly inched forward, getting closer and closer. He leaned forward and jabbed the knife into her thigh. She let out a high pitch, piercing shriek, which was heard outside.

* * *

"Katara..." Aang said to himself.

"That was Katara!" Sokka said.

"I know." Aang said.

"We have to go in there!" Sokka yelled.

"And do what?" Aang asked, "I can't go in there. We have my almost dead daughter in our hands, and we can't leave her out here, alone again, any longer!"

"You would abandon your wife like that?" Sokka said, "My sister?"

"I'm not abandoning her!" Aang yelled, defending himself.

"Yes you are!" Sokka yelled, "You have your chance right now to rescue her and you're blowing it off."

"No I am not!" Aang screamed.

That was it. Sokka charged forward at Aang, dug his nails into his forearms, and threw him to the ground.

"Sokka what are you doing?!" Aang yelled.

"How could you do this to her? How could you do this to my sister?!" Sokka screamed.

"Get off of me!" Aang yelled.

Aang blasted a gust of air, making Sokka go back flying back. Sokka regained his balance, and charged at Aang, forcing him to fly through the door of the warehouse.

"Sokka, what on Earth-"

"The Avatar." Lian said.

Aang looked up and gasped. Lian removed the knife from Katara's thigh and charged at Aang with it.

"No!" Katara screamed.

Sokak got off of Aang and pushed Lian out of the way. Aang pinned down Lian, grabbed the knife from him and ran over to Katara to untie the rope. Lian got up, and charged at Aang, again. But Sokka jumped in the way, throwing himself and Lian to the floor.

Aang picked Katara up and carried her out to Appa.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"It's okay, sweetie. You'll be safe now." Aang said.

Aang placed Katara in Appa's saddle, and climbed onto Appa's massive head.

"Yip yip." He ordered.

But Appa didn't fly.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang ordered once again.

"Aang!" Sokka called.

"Sokka." Aang said to himself.

"Help!" Sokka screeched.

"Stay here." Aang said to Katara.

She nodded lazily, obviously beginning to lose consciousness.

Aang hopped off Appa and broke into the warehouse. Aang used the rope he untied off of Katara to tie Lian's arms and legs together. Aang pulled Sokka off of Lian, and dragged him outside to Appa.

"You need to gain control of yourself." Aang yelled at Sokka.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came across me." Sokka said.

"It's okay." Aang said, "What did Lian do to me."

"He stabbed me. In the arm." Sokka said.

Aang helped Sokka into Appa's saddle, and finally, Appa obeyed when Aang said yip yip.

* * *

Aang held Katara's hand, and cried into the back of it. Katara was unconscious, and was laying in a hospital bed.

"Avatar Aang?" The nurse asked.

"Yes?" Aang said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We have an update on Lady Katara." She said.

"Is it good or bad?" Aang asked.

"Bad." She sighed, "She recently slipped into a comma, and is expected not to awake for the next month."

"A month?" Aang said, as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"Hopefully sooner." The nurse said, "But there's not much we can do."

"Thank you." Aang said.

* * *

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Kya asked Aang.

"I don't know honey." Aang said, "She's not going to wake up for a while."

Kya began to cry. She threw herself into Aang's chest and sobbed. Aang soothingly and gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, though." Aang said.

"Daddy, I don't want to sleep alone." Kya said.

"You wont have to, sweetie." Aang said.

Kya smiled.

"We moved you crib into our room, so we'd know you'd be safe." Aang said.

Kya's sobs now turned into small hiccups and sniffles. Aang craddled his daughter in his arms, and hushed her to sleep. When he knew Kya was in deep sleep, he gently placed her in her crib, and tucked her in. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head and shut off the bedroom light. He climbed into bed, but didn't sleep for hours. He was constantly thinking about Katara.

_'Katara what's wrong?' Aang asked, 'You're acting strange.'_

_'Nothing's wrong, Aang.' Katara replied. _

_'Katara...' Aang said, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'You're not telling me something.'_

_'Okay... fine.' Katara said, 'You're right.'_

_'Come on, what are you trying to hide from me?' Aang asked._

_'I'm not 'hiding' anything from you...' Katara said._

_'You know you can tell me anything.' Aang said._

_'Okay...' Katara said, 'I think I'm pregnant.'_

_'Are you sure?' Aang asked._

_'Yeah...' Katara said, 'Are you mad?'_

_'That's great news!' Aang exclaimed, 'Why would I be mad?'_

_'I don't know...' Katara said, 'We're kinda young.'_

_'20 isn't that young!' Aang said._

_'I guess...'_

Aang wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

_'Aang, what if something wrong happens?' Katara asked, staring down at the floor of their bedroom._

_'Katara, stop worrying.' Aang said, 'Nothing wrong is going to occur. Everything's going to be fine!'_

_'How can you be so positive all of the time?' Katara teased._

_Aang smiled, 'You're just worried. And there's nothing to be worried about.'_

_'But what if-'_

_'Our daughter is going to be perfect.' Aang said, 'There's nothing to worry about.'_

_'I hope you're right.' Katara said._

_Aang wrapped his arms around her, 'Katara, just stop worrying. It'll be alright.'_

_'Easy for you to say.' Katara said._

_'Katara, stop.' Aang said._

_'I'm sorry. I'm just worried something is going to turn out wrong.' Katara said._

_'Nothing bad is going to happen, sweetie.' Aang said, 'Trust me.'_

Aang closed his eyes. Now he needed to be the one to stop worrying.

_Katara is strong. She'll pull through._

* * *

"Daddy?" Kya asked.

"What's wrong sweeite?" Aang asked.

"When is mommy going to wake up?" She asked.

"Honey, promise me you'll try to understand." Aang said.

"Okay, I'll try." Kya promised.

"Mommy is going to be asleep for a while." Aang explained, "She wont wake up for at least a week. We just need to be patient."

"But what's wrong with her?" Kya asked.

"Mommy got hurt pretty bad." Aang continued, "Now she is going to be asleep for a long time, so she can feel better."

"Oh..." Kya said, "I think I get it."

Aang smiled, "Mommy is strong. She'll recover in no time."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry this chapter didn't end with a good "cliffhanger". But I honestly had no other way that I could think of to end it with out it getting boring. I love to hear your feedback, so feel free to leave a review, telling me what you liked/disliked. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - 2 weeks later**

* * *

_Katara sat up slowly in her hospital bed. The room was completely dark. When Katara got up to switch on the lights, they wouldn't work. Katara opened the door out into the hall, and the hall was completely dark too. And then she heard a scream, which belonged to a young little girl, a few doors down. Katara began hyper-ventilating and panicking. She ran down the opposite side of the hall from the scream, and found herself running towards nothing. Just darkness. She was hoping to find light, but she never found it._

_"Don't walk into the light!" A lady screamed at her._

_"There is no light." Katara replied._

_Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her, and it's hand covered her mouth. The arm dragged her back farther and farther down the empty halls, muttering sounds of death. Katara tried screaming, but they were blocked out by the sounds of death getting louder. _

_"Help!" Katara screamed, but no one heard her._

Katara woke up with a startle. She looked around the room, stunned, and was relieved that there was light. And most importantly, there was life too.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Am I?" Katara asked, rubbing her head.

"Yes." Aang replied with a smile.

"Why am I here?" Katara asked.

"It's a long story." Aang explained.

"Tell me, please." Katara asked.

And he did.

* * *

"Well, that explains everything." Katara said.

Aang nodded.

Katara grasped the side bar of the bed tightly. Aang placed his hand on top of hers.

"Why are you so tense?" Aang asked.

"I just remembered my dream..." Katara said, "Well, it was more like a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aang asked.

"No." Katara said, shaking her head.

"Okay..." Aang sighed.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aang replied.

"How long have I been in here?" Katara asked.

"Almost 3 weeks." Aang said.

"I don't remember any of it..." Katara said.

"You slipped into a coma." Aang explained.

Katara hesitated. A coma? She never thought a stab in the leg, a few brutal beatings could cause a _coma._

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked.

"I don't feel like anything." Katara lied.

"Oh..." Aang said.

"Yeah..." Katara replied slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Katara?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm not." Katara said, fighting back tears.

"Should I get the nurse?" Aang asked.

"No, no." Katara replied, "I don't need the nurse. I guess I'm in shock. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think I understand." Aang said, squeezing her hand gently.

"How's Kya?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

"She's doing alright." Aang replied, "Though she misses her mother."

"Where is she?" Katara asked.

"Out in the waiting room with Sokka and Suki." Aang said.

"Can you go get her?" Katara requested, "I want her to know that I'm okay."

"But you-" Aang paused, "Alright, sure."

Katara smiled up at Aang, and Aang returned the gesture.

"You sure you're alright?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" She replied, getting agitated, "I'm fine, Aang!"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." Aang said with a smile.

Aang left the room and turned the corner to grab his daughter. When Katara was sure he was gone, she blinked, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she sat up in her bed, her knees tucked close to her chest, and her forehead pressed on the top of her kneecaps.

* * *

"I can't see mommy." Kya said.

"Why not, sweetie?" Aang asked.

"Because of my dream." Kya said, "She was scary."

"Sweetie, I told you that dream wasn't real!" Aang said.

"Everything okay, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aang replied.

"Daddy, please don't make me go!" Kya begged.

"Kya, don't be ridiculous! Your mother wants to see you." Aang replied.

"Why doesn't she want to see Katara?" Sokka asked.

"She had a nightmare last night... About Katara." Aang said sighing.

"Ooh, okay." Sokka said.

"Daddy, please!" Kya begged.

"Kya, please stop whining." Aang said.

"I don't want to!" Kya nearly screamed, "What if she says the mean things she did last night?"

And then Aang remembered what happened last night. How his little girl would not stop crying because of a horrifying nightmare of her own mother kept replaying over and over in her head.

_Kya woke up with her own tears staining her face. She pulled herself up in a standing position on her crib with the bars. She held onto the bars to keep her balance. She began screaming and crying for her father, who was right across the room, asleep._  
_Once Aang heard his baby girl's cry, he was on his feet in seconds. He rushed over to her crib, and picked her up._  
_"What's wrong sweetie?" Aang asked stroking her hair._  
_"Bad dream." She said, sobbing into his neck._  
_Aang sat down on the edge of his and Katara's bed. Kya repositioned herself until she was comfortable, and continued to cry._  
_"It's okay, sweetie. It was just a dream." Aang said, soothingly rubbing her back._  
_She continued to cry, but her sobs were much quieter. _  
_"Shhhh. Just go back to sleep, sweetie." Aang said soothingly. _  
_Kya was trying her hardest to fall asleep, but she feared to do so. Each time she tried, 10 minutes would go by, then she would start crying again, explaining how she 'couldn't' go back to sleep. _  
_"I can't sleep, Daddy!" The two year old whined. _  
_"It's okay, just close your eyes." Aang said calmly. _  
_"I can't, daddy." She complained, "Each time I do, I see her." _  
_Aang gasped quietly, "Who's 'her'?" _  
_"Mommy." The toddler sobbed, "It's scary."_  
_"Why is Mommy scary?" Aang asked, fighting back tears of his own._  
_"She said mean things and did mean things." Kya said, crying more as she went on, "And there was blood. Lots. And-" She was lost in words._  
_Aang couldn't hold back anymore tears. He blinked and several rolled down his cheeks._  
_"Daddy, are you crying?" Kya asked._  
_"No, I'm just tired." Aang said, his mind laughing at his foolish lie._  
_"I'm tired too. But I can't sleep." Kya said. _  
_"Try lying down and closing your eyes." Aang suggested._  
_Kya crawled off Aang's lap, and towards the pillows of her parents' bed. She curled up in a small ball and closed her eyes. Aang crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around his baby girl protectively. In less than five minutes, they were asleep again. But a few minutes into sleep, the nightmare replayed in the little girl's head._  
_She woke up with a quiet scream, which woke her father up. _  
_"Kya?" He asked in a tired tone._  
_"Daddy, the dream showed up again." She complained, beginning to cry again. _  
_"Honey, the dream isn't real." Aang said, "You need to go back to sleep."_  
_"I can't." She said, sobbing into his chest._  
_"Promise me that you'll try." Aang said, almost begging her because he was more tired than anything._  
_"I have been trying!" She said, "The dream keeps coming back."_  
_"But it's not real, sweetie." Aang said._  
_"But It scares me!" The little girl continued. _  
_Aang sighed, not knowing how to reply to that._  
_"Daddy, please. Make it go away." Kya begged._  
_"Honey, I can't." Aang said, feeling guilty. _  
_"But you're the Avatar, daddy." Kya went on, "You have to."_  
_"I might be the avatar, but I can't make the bad dreams go away." Aang explained._  
_Kya only responded in loud sobs. As she continued to sob and sob, Aang kept thinking of reasons for the dream to come back more than once. _  
_"Kya?" Aang asked._  
_"Yes daddy?" Kya responded._  
_"Do you miss mommy?" Aang asked._  
_Kya nodded, "Yes. I'm scared that she's not okay."_  
_An emotional lump formed in Aang's throat. It took him a while to swallow it, but when he did he responded. And when he spoke, his voice was shaky. _  
_"Kya, Mommy is fine." Aang said._  
_"But she doesn't wake up." Kya said._  
_"She woke up when we visited her." Aang stated._  
_"But she seemed different." Kya said, crying._  
_Aang wiped her tears with his index finger, "She hasn't been awake in weeks, she was just getting used to being back in reality."_  
_"What does that mean?" Kya asked. _  
_"It means she needed to get used to being awake and not asleep and dreaming." Aang explained, making it easy for the little girl to understand._  
_"We'll visit her tomorrow, to see how she's doing." Aang said, "Now, do you think you can go back to sleep? Now that you know Mommy is totally fine?"_  
_Kya nodded, and closed her eyes. _

* * *

"Mommy?" Kya asked, peaking into the doorway.

"Hi sweetie." Katara said, smiling at Kya.

"Come on, Kya." Sokka said, waving his hand gesturing for her to follow him.

Kya tiptoed into the room, and climbed up on the bed beside her mother.

"Mommy, I missed you." Kya said, cuddling up to Katara.

"I missed you, too." Katara said, wrapping her arms around Kya.

"When will you come home, mommy?" Kya asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Katara said.

"I hope it'll be soon." Kya said, "I miss you, mommy."

"I miss you too." Katara said, again.

Katara was just happy to see her own family safe, together, and happy again.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for the shitty ending. I just wanted to get it over with, and give you guys something to read. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading this recently. School's coming up in early September, and I currently have family over that I haven't seen in four years.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - 1 month later**

* * *

It was a cold, winter day. Snow was falling heavily from the dark night sky. A young lady carrying a young, ill, child walked up the mountains, approaching Republic City. She sighed in relief when she saw the hospital. She knew she had a chance to save her infant daughter. She took a minute to gaze at the beauty of the city. The way it was lit up, was magnificent. She began waving with her one hand, like she was letting the city know that she was approaching. Suddenly, she felt something grab her, and pull her backwards. Whatever this was, it made her drop her own daughter in the freezing snow, without meaning to. She was being dragged back into somewhere she had never been, or seen. Her baby girl was left out in the snow to freeze to death. She tried to scream, she didn't know exactly what for, but just scream, to alarm someone. Anyone. But as she opened her mouth, she felt a sharp pain and grunted in pain. Seconds later, a thick red liquid was pouring out of her mouth. She could taste it. The taste of her own blood sickened her. As the pain returned once more, and more blood pouring out of her mouth, she knew these would be her last moments alive, and conscious. The jolting pain returned one last time, in her lower back. She fell onto her back, slowly. The sparkling white snow quickly turned dark red, and dull. Then she heard footsteps. They were running further and further away. And that's the last thing she ever heard.

* * *

Winters in Republic City were always dry. There was a light breeze of wind ever so often. The breeze blew the papers off of the bulletin board hung in the center of the city. The usual, updates, news, reports, etc. Copies of one particular piece of paper went flying into the air, and all over the city. Aang was on his way to work, when he found one laying on the ground. He picked the piece of paper up and read it to himself.

_Quinn Lee MISSING last spotted three weeks ago. _

The only other thing on the sheet of paper was a picture. A picture of a middle aged woman, holding a newborn baby in her arms.

Tears flooded in Aang's eyes. He wiped them away with the sleeves of his Air Nomad clothing, and continued his flight to work.

* * *

"Did you see the flyers outside?" Aang asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No..." Sokka said, pouring his own cup.

"Really?" Aang asked, "They were all over the city. I'm surprised you didn't see one on your way here."

"Oh, that's weird." Sokka said, "I didn't even see one single sheet of paper."

"They were all over the place." Aang said, "About some lady who has gone missing."

"Oh..." Sokka sighed.

He finished pouring his cup, added some milk, and went back to his desk. Aang did the same, except he didn't go back to his desk. It almost felt as if something was calling him.

_What the hell?_ Aang thought to himself.

"Sokka?" Aang asked, rushing over to Sokka's desk.

"What?" Sokka asked, eyeing Aang strangely.

"Did you hear something?" Aang asked.

"Before you came over here, no." Sokka said.

"I swear, I hear someone calling me." Aang said.

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know..." Aang said slowly, "Something's not right."

"You don't look too good, Bud." Sokka said, eyeing him once more, "You should go home."

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm just looking out for my brother-in-law." Sokka said, "You seriously look like you're coming down with something, man."

"But I feel fine." Aang said.

"I'd call out for the rest of the day just to be safe." Aang said.

"But-"

"Seriously, you should go home." Sokka said.

"If you say so..." Aang sighed.

* * *

"Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed, "Yes?"

"Why are you home so early." Katara asked.

"I honestly don't know." Aang said, "Sokka said 'I didn't look well' and that 'I should call out for the rest of the day.'"

"He was right." Katara said, "You look like you're coming down with something."

"But I feel fine!" Aang exclaimed.

"You should go lay down..." Katara said, looking up at Aang with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Katara." Aang protested.

"Aang, go lay down." Katara ordered, "I'm serious."

"Katara..." Aang said.

"Aang..." Katara said, nearly mocking his tone.

"I'm fine!" Aang argued.

"You don't look well." Katara said, "Go lay down."

"Will you come with me?" Aang asked, smirking.

"Aang..." Katara said, throwing him a glare, "I'm not going with you."

"C'mon, please?" Aang begged.

"Go lay down." Katara demanded, pointing down the hall.

Aang sighed, "Fine."

Katara smiled.

"But," Aang said, stepping closer to Katara and caressing her cheek, "I'd really appreciate it if you came with me."

Katara leaned forward, attempting to give him a kiss. Aang was ready to kiss her back, but instead she put her hand up to his lips and shook her head.

"No fair, that was a tease!" Aang said.

"Aang, stop stalling." Katara said.

"Okay, fine." Aang said walking down the hall.

Aang walked into their bedroom, took off his shirt and shoes, and climbed into their bed. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling guilty and foolish. HE regretted leaving work so soon, just because 'he didn't look well'. He felt fine, and he felt ready to return to work. Katara came in the room to grab Kya, and feed her, but Aang stopped her just as she was about to walk out.

"Katara wait." Aang said, sitting up.

"What?" Katara asked, turning around.

"Do I really look sick?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Katara replied honestly.

"But I feel fine." Aang said, "I don't understand."

"You look like you're about to get sick any second." Katara said.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Aang said.

"Just lie down." Katara said, "I'm going to get her something to eat."

Katara walked down the hall and into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for Kya. As she opened the door to the refrigerator, she heard a loud buzzing sound. The sound got closer and closer. Katara held Kya closer to her, shut the refrigerator door, and ran to the doorway of the kitchen, thinking it was an earthquake. As she heard something fly over, the house began to shake slightly.

_What the hell was that? _Aang thought to himself.

He jumped out of the bed, ran to the doorway for cover.

"Katara?" Aang called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Do you know what that was?" Aang asked.

"No..." Katara replied.

When the shaking stopped, Katara walked back over to the fridge to grab something to eat for Kya. Kya was squirming around in her arms, hungry and cranky.

"It's alright, Kya." Katara said, "We're getting something to eat."

Kya stopped squirming around, and continued to wait. She played with Katara's long brown hair while waiting for her food.

Aang walked into the kitchen, "I'll hold her."

"You should be in bed." Katara said.

"I told you a thousand times, Katara." Aang said, "I feel fine. Now, let me hold her. She's getting in your way."

Katara quickly but carefully handed Kya to Aang. Aang sat down at the table, while Katara finished making Kya's food. Kya stood up on Aang's lap, holding onto Aang's face for support. Aang put his hands around her tiny waist, so she didn't have to hang onto Aang's face to help her keep her own balance. Kya wrapped her arms around Aang neck, and moved in closer to snuggle up to him.

Then, there was a loud crashing sound that came from the city.

"What what that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said, standing up, and rushing over to the window, still carrying Kya.

Katara ran over to window, standing next to Aang, "Do you see anything?"

Aang gasped, "Someone's attacking the city!"

Aang handed Kya to Katara, "I have to get over there!"

Katara sighed, "Okay. But promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." Aang said, kissing both Katara and Kya on the cheek.

Aang rushed out the door, grabbed his glider, and took off.

"Where's daddy going?" Kya asked.

"He's going back to work." Katara said.

Kya rested her head on Katara's shoulder, staring out the window. She stared into the distance, watching the city. She saw a big black cloud of smoke pointed to it.

"Mommy, what's that?" Kya asked.

Katara looked out the window, and when she noticed that Kya was pointing to the big black cloud of smoke, she gasped, "Oh, don't worry about that. Let's go eat."

* * *

As Aang flew over the city, planning to reach City Hall, warn Toph and the others, he too noticed the giant cloud of black smoke.

_Did they know the city was going to be attacked? Were they protecting me from getting killed? Are they dead by now? Did they protect me so I could save everyone else, and so I could live? _These were all questions Aang asked himself.

Aang noticed how the big plume of smoke was coming straight out of the City Hall.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry about the "graphic" beginning. See, this is my first time writing a big story like this and publishing it on a website so big like this one. Sorry if my wording and what not is really bad, I'm new to this. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Feel free to leave reviews!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to Byrke, the two amazing men who made this show and these characters. I do not own anything. The characters, the plot, it all goes to Bryke. This is just my own story I put together using their characters and places.**

**So, this is the final chapter. I MIGHT end up writing another story that connects to this one. I loved writing this story, and I hope you loved reading it. Enough of this, let's go on.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang said, knowing she couldn't hear him._

_Aang earthbended a protective tent of crystals around him to mediate. He began the process of opening all of the chakras. _

_'The only was is to let her go.' Guru Pathik's words echoed in his mind. That was the only way._

_His eyes, and air nomad tattoos began to glow. He arose from the crystals, floating in mid air. _

_Katara looked up at him, and smiled._

_He was ready. He was ready to face all of the guards, Zuko, and Azula. And even better, he would be able to control himself. _

_Suddenly, he felt a jolting pain enter his back, and everything went black._

* * *

_No! Oh god, no! _Aang thought to himself, and he landed on the front steps of City Hall.

"Sokka!" Aang screamed, "Toph!"

There was no response.

_No no no no no no!_

"NO!" Aang yelled on the top of his lungs.

Aang fell to his knees.

Not only had he failed protecting his closest friends, he failed protecting his own city.

* * *

_Maybe I should go over there. Maybe Aang needs help. What? Aang shouldn't need help, he's the avatar. _

Katara looked down at Kya, who was asleep in her arms after eating her meal.

_Besides, there's no one else I can think of that could watch Kya. It'd be far too dangerous to bring her into that mess._

Katara sighed, "But I want to do something."

Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of a hawk's squawk.

"Hawky?" Katara asked herself.

Katara stood up, carefully placing Kya down on the couch, and ran over to the windowsill where she had heard the sound. And she was right, Hawky, Sokka's messenger hawk was city in the windowsill patiently, with a message tied to his back. Katara opened the message, read it, and sigh in relief.

* * *

_"You look nervous." Sokka said._

_"I am a little nervous." Aang replied._

_"I wouldn't blame you," Sokka said, "But believe me, it all goes away once you walk down that aisle."_

_"Guess you know from experience." Aang said, letting out a nervous chuckle._

_Aang stared at himself in the mirror. He straightened out his tie for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Then he looked up in the mirror, and caught Sokka's gaze._

_"I want to tell you something, Aang." Sokka said._

_"Go on..." Aang said slowly._

_"I want you to know, you're the only guy I'd allow to be with my sister." Sokka said, "Promise me, that no matter what, you'll do what ever it takes to protect her. Even if you have to risk your own life, or mine, or someone else's. But as long as you keep my baby sister alive and safe, I don't care how you do it."_

_Aang wasn't a fan of making such risky promises. Especially after the one he made during the Harmony Restoration Movement with Zuko. But this was his soon-to-be wife they were talking about. And he knew that he had to agree, because he loved (And still does love) Katara more than anything in the entire world._

_"I promise." Aang said._

"Sokka?!" Aang called.

No answer. The only sound Aang heard, was the sound of scared citizens of Republic City, fleeing, and trying to leave as fast as possible.

"Toph?" Aang called.

No answer either.

"Someone?" Aang said, tears flooding his eyes.

No one had heard him.

"Anyone?!" Aang screamed desperately.

Nothing.

Aang dropped his head in his hands, and sobbed.

_"How is she?" Sokka asked._

_"She's doing alright." Aang sighed._

_"I can't believe you got her into this mess." Sokka yelled._

_"It wasn't my fault! I didn't see him-"_

_"You PROMISED me that'd you protect her NO MATTER WHAT!" Sokka screamed._

Aang stood up. He wiped his tears away, and dove into the pile of rubble in a frantic search for his closest friends.

* * *

"If everything was alright, they Aang should have been back by now." Katara said to herself, "I need to go after them."

"But what about Kya?" Katara asked herself.

"I guess I'm bringing her." Katara said, shrugging.

"Honey, wake up." Katara said, shaking Kya lightly.

"What?" Kya asked.

"We're going to find daddy in the city. Come on now, get up." Katara said.

Kya sat up, yawned, and stretched. Katara picked her up, and rushed outside to hop on Appa. Katara helped Kya get on, and then climbed up to his massive head to guide him.

"Yip, yip." She ordered.

* * *

After searching through pile after pile of rubble, Aang noticed he was out of luck. There was no way they could possibly be buried under this.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

He looked around in all different directions, desperate to find one sign that his friends were okay.

After searching for another 5 minutes, he saw a foot sticking out of the rubble. He ran over to it, and carefully cleared away the rubble. He was so happy to find out that it was Sokka laying there. He gently shook him, to try and wake him up, but he didn't move.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

No response. Aang placed his ear to Sokka's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

There was no heartbeat.

_Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no!_

The pain of losing his brother-in-law was unbearable. It hurt more then when Azula struck him with lightning back in Old Ba Sing Se. It hurt so bad, Aang couldn't even cry.

"She doesn't even know." Aang said, "My wife. His _sister _- doesn't even know-"

Who was he talking to? No one could hear him. He was dead. Everyone around him was dead. If Sokka didn't make it, there was no chance Toph did.

* * *

_"You're what?!" Sokka exclaimed._

_"I thought you'd be surprised!" Katara argued._

_"B-but, this is different!" Sokka said._

_"How? How is this different, Sokka?" Katara asked, "You should be happy. I don't understand why you're overreacting."_

_"Overreacting?" Sokka screamed, "Aang got you pregnant! Why wouldn't I be overreacting?!"_

_"Because, Sokka, Aang and I are married now." Katara argued, "You even said yourself, that you wouldn't let anyone but Aang be with me."_

_"But that doesn't mean-"_

_"You know what most married couples do?" Katara asked._

_"I really don't want to answer that question..." Sokka said._

_"Oh grow up!" Katara yelled, "Most married couples start a family. And there's nothing wrong with that!"_

_Sokka sighed, "But this is different, Katara, I-"_

_"How is this different?" Katara yelled._

_Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but Katara didn't let him._

_"That's right, it isn't!" Katara said._

_"I can't believe you right now, I'm going inside." Sokka said._

_"Well good, because I can't believe you either!" Katara yelled at Sokka who was already opening the front door to Aang and Katara's house._

_"Aang we need to talk." Sokka said._

_"Can this wait?" Aang asked._

_"No." Sokka said, raising his voice._

_"Oh..." Aang said._

_"I swear, if you hurt my sister-" _

_"Sokka, not this again-"_

_"No, Aang! Listen!" Sokka ordered._

_"If you hurt her in any kind of way, I swear to the spirits, Aang, I will NOT hesitate to end you." Sokka said harshly._

"I failed." Aang told himself.

"Nonsense." Roku replied.

"Roku?" Aang asked, turning around only to see Avatar Roku standing before him.

"Come with me, Aang." Roku said.

So that's what he did.

"I have a resolution to your problem." Roku said.

"How?" Aang asked.

"There is a way I can bring them back." Roku said.

* * *

Katara landed Appa on the steps that lie before City Hall. She grabbed Kya, and hopped off. She ran to the pile of rubble, noticing that her husband's tattoo's were glowing. She didn't do anything, she knew he had entered the spirit world. Katara let him be, and observed the obviously-dead body next to her. When she looked up at the person's face she realized it was her brother. All of a sudden, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Tears stung her eyes. She wanted to scream and cry, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Mommy?" Kya asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Katara asked, wiping away tears.

"Is that Uncle Sokka?" Kya asked, pointing to his body.

Katara sighed, "Yeah..."

"What is he doing?" Kya asked.

"He's asleep." Katara said.

"Why wont he wake up?" Kya asked.

Katara's heart ached at the question. She knew she shouldn't have come here. But she wanted to. But she didn't want to bring Kya along. She feared what would happen, or what could happen. But, Katara didn't expect something this bad to happen. Katara stared in space, still unable to take all of this in. She didn't believe it.

* * *

"Thank you, Roku." Aang said, bowing down to his past life.

"There is someone that is waiting for you to come back to the mortal world." Roku said, before disappearing.

Aang opened his eyes, expecting to see Sokka alive and well. But instead, he found Kya and Katara lying beside Sokka's dead body.

_Oh no. _Aang thought to himself.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Aang asked.

"I wanted to see what was going on." Katara said.

Aang looked down at Sokka's dead body.

"Aang, what happened?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed, "City Hall was attacked. Someone obviously bombed the place. And from the looks of it, no one survived."

Katara didn't respond. She stared down at the ground that separated the small distance between them.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang asked.

She shook her head. Fighting back the tears she wanted to let out so badly made her eyes sting. She sighed, her breath was shaking and sad. Aang grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. Katara wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest, finally letting out her tears. Aang planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay." Aang said.

Katara shook her head, "No, it's not."

"Just trust me Katara." Aang said, "I can bring them back."

* * *

**This was pretty damn sad to write. Here's the final chapter! I hope it was easy for you guys to follow. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
